1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable multi-purpose outdoor fire container and hot water storage system and, more particularly, pertains to heating water and dispensing it as needed at an outdoor site with a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable hot water heaters of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable hot water heaters of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating water and dispensing it as needed through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,003 to Hardy a wood burning hot water heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,755 to Moffett discloses a wood burning stove having water heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,242 to Black discloses a means for heating water by wood burning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,878 to Schnurer discloses a wood burning heater for circulating water.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,951 to Ulmer discloses a wood burning water heater.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,709 to Snow, Jr. discloses a wood fueled water heater or the like.
In this respect, the portable multi-purpose outdoor fire container and hot water storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating water and dispensing it as needed at an outdoor site with a fire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable multi-purpose outdoor fire container and hot water storage system which can be used for heating water and dispensing it as needed at an outdoor site with a fire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.